


A Prisoner and Her CO Pet

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Other, Prison, face fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Title: A Prisoner and CO PetSquare Filled: Characters are a Guard and PrisonerShip: Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes x ReaderRating: ExplicitMajor Tags: Blowjob, masturbationSummary: Bucky and Steve had worked at the prison for 3 years and get a new prisoner when things change.Word Count: 1697Created for @mcukinkbingo





	A Prisoner and Her CO Pet

 

Steve and Bucky had worked together for a few years at the prison. They both usually worked the same shift. Working in a women’s prison was a little different at first for the both of them coming from a maximum-security men’s facility. Bucky and Steve joked about how the woman here could potentially flirt with the Correction Officers to get their way. It was a running joke between them for the 3 years they have been working together. They didn’t realize how true it would be.

Y/N was in and out of foster homes growing up. She was destructive and did things she knew was illegal. Y/N felt like no one cared for her and she used what she could to get what she wanted. Which is how she ended up in this prison. Y/N was working for the wrong people. She was caught selling drugs to some college kid on campus and the rest is history so they say. She had a record and had had one since she was 17. She was a bad seed and never seemed to keep herself out of trouble. This wasn’t her first time being arrested but it was her first time being booked and imprisoned. She had a 6-month sentence. Y/N was in a holding cell waiting for them to get her fully booked into the place. She saw a lot of female guards. Which pissed her off even more. How was she going to get what she wanted in here if there were no male guards? Y/N contemplated on what she would do.

Bucky and Steve were both told that they had a new edition coming to their unit. Her name was Y/N and she was convicted of selling drugs on a college campus it was her first drug related offense so she was going into the newbie unit that Bucky and Steve manned. Bucky and Steve joked about if this time it would be different. They had that running bet about the women prisoners in their unit using their flirty ways to get what they want. Steve always said that women had a better control of their baser urges then males did. Bucky had always said responded to him with how some women have the same thought process as a man and couldn’t help themselves. Steve always shook his head at Bucky.

“I can go down and pick her up from booking and bring her back her,” Steve suggested.

“Yeah, you do that. I did that last time and the dame I was picking up threw a shoe at my head,” Bucky scoffed.

“Buck, its because you are rude sometimes and she probably felt like you were going to harm her,” Steve had responded.

“Punk, you know that wasn’t the case. She was trying to create a scene so she could manage to get out,” Bucky retorted.

“I will go down and pick Y/N up from booking. Please make sure she has a bed that is already available and shit doesn’t have to be cleaned off of it,” Steve politely asked as he headed out of their office. Bucky muttered to himself and made sure the new inmate had a bed when Steve brought her back.

Steve was down in booking within 5 minutes from when he left Bucky. He wanted to get Y/N situated so she felt like she could trust her Correctional Officers. Steve didn’t know that Y/N was already planning on how to shorten her 6-month sentence.

“Hey Wanda, I am here for Y/N,” Steve chimed in.

Wanda looked up from her desk, “Hey Steve, Y/N really? They assigned her to you and Bucky. She is going to cause you boys some trouble.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Wan, I am sure Y/N will be fine. You say that about every girl that we get that comes to our section.”

“Steve, I have a feeling Y/N is going to be different. You won’t know what hit you,” Wanda retorted.

“Please just get me her so I can get back to watching out section with Buck,” Steve replied nicely.

“Its your funeral Steve,” Wanda shrugged her shoulders.

Wanda went and got Y/N out of the holding cell. Neither of them talked to one another.

“She is all yours Steve,” Wanda chided as she handed over Y/N’s paperwork.

Steve smiled at Y/N, “I am officer Rogers and I am going to be one of your correction officers. Me and my partner officer Barnes watch over the section you are going to be in.” Y/N didn’t answer him just followed him to his section of the prison. Y/N was thinking if he was a male office watching her section.

Y/N thought office Rogers was good looking and she could use that to her advantage. Y/N thought he looked like he was innocent and maybe naïve. Y/N softly smirked as she concocted her plan. She couldn’t fully have a plan in place until she got a glimpse of the other officer. Officer Barnes is what office Rogers had called them.

“This will be your bed. Officer Barnes made sure it has new bedding for you. Its not new but at least its clean. Officer Barnes come here and meet Y/N,” Steve called out.

Bucky came over, “Hello, I am office Barnes Y/N. I can tell we can be good friends.” Bucky knew this woman was a looker. Bucky could feel his dick twitch in his pants. Y/N noticed that officer Barnes flushed just slightly. Y/N knew this was going to be easy.

Bucky and Steve left Y/N to her room as they went back to their security room. Y/N knew they could see her in her room. She was using that to her advantage. Y/N stripped off her shirt and pants and laid on the bed in just her underwear and bra. Y/N slowly trailed her fingers up and down her stomach as she just laid there.

“God, she looks good Stevie,” Bucky stated.

“Buck, you are such a horny bastard,” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Punk, she is laying in her room in just her bra and panties. She is trailing her fingers up and down her bare stomach,” Bucky responded gruffly. Bucky adjusted himself in his pants.

“You are a jerk,” Steve laughed. “This one may cause trouble Buck. She is one that may wrap us around her finger.”

Bucky chuckled, “I want to make her moan.”

“You are taking Y/N her dinner tonight,” Steve pointed out. Bucky nodded.

“If she is dressed like that, I may take her right there,” Bucky chided.

Dinner time came rolling around. Steve grabbed the dinners for all the other inmates. Bucky grabbed Y/N’s and headed to her room.

“Hey doll, it is dinner time. You hungry,” Officer Barnes asked.

Y/N looked at officer Barnes, “I am hungry and maybe for something a little extra too.”

“Yeah, what kind of extra doll,” Officer Barnes responded.

Y/N blushed lightly looking down at the ground, “Maybe help me out a little. Make me feel really good Officer Barnes.”

Bucky felt his cock twitch and grow half hard, “Maybe I can help you out doll. Such a pretty looking dame”

Y/N smiled softly at him. Bucky placed the tray of food on the table near the sink. He then slowly stalked towards her. Bucky lifted her chin with his index finger.

“You are going to be a good girl for me doll,” Bucky asked.

Y/N nodded innocently playing into the game she was creating. Bucky leaned in and kissed her softly and then turned it into a heated kiss. Y/N placed her hands on his neck as she kissed him back. Bucky’s hands began to roam over Y/N’s bare skin on her stomach and back.

“Your skin feels so soft Y/N. I can’t wait to feel you against me,” Bucky stated.

Y/N licked her lips, “Officer Barnes, I want to feel you on my tongue.” Bucky shifted in front of her. Y/N grabbed the belt buckle and began to undo it. Y/N bit her lip looking up at him as she unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock. Y/N smiled softly and kitten licked his hard cock.

Bucky moaned, “Fuck Y/N that feels good.” Y/N swallowed him down to the root nose pressed against his abs, pubic hair tickling her nose. Bucky grabbed her hair holding her there feeling her choke around his cock. “Yeah choke on my cock baby girl.”

Y/N took a deep breath as she pulled off Officer Barnes cock. “Yeah, you like that Officer Barnes? Like when I choke on your cock?”

Bucky groaned as he pushed Y/N’s head back to suck him off. “Fuck yeah, baby. I want to feel your mouth on me. You look so damn pretty lips wrapped around my big cock.”

Y/N moaned around his cock as she bobbed her head. Y/N knew Officer Barnes was going to cum down her throat today.

All while this was happening in Y/N’s room. Steve was watching them on the camera. Steve was so hot and bothered by watching Bucky getting his cock sucked by Y/N. Steve felt his cock grow and press against his zipper. Steve opened up his zipper and pulled out his cock. He began to stroke himself watching Bucky fuck Y/N’s mouth hard and fast. Steve’s breath hitched as he got himself closer to coming. Bucky finally came down Y/N’s throat. Steve finished as soon as Bucky came. Steve shot over his hand and floor. Steve panted coming down from his high.

Bucky grabbed Y/N’s arm and hauled her to her feet. “That was so good baby girl.”

Y/N chuckled, “We need to do this again.”

“Most definitely Y/N,” Bucky laughed back.

“Baby, we need more time like this. I love being able to roleplay with you. I am sure Stevie had a good time too,” Y/N replied.

Bucky had to thank Tony for allowing them to use the empty part of the prison so they can live out a fantasy. Steve enjoyed watching his boyfriend and girlfriend fuck each other. That usually made Steve cum so hard. All 3 of them headed home to take things to the bedroom.


End file.
